buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
BuildYourBattles Wikia
Welcome to Build Your Battles! Where you pit two characters in a battle to death! Rules # Please do not make any comments saying "_____ should have won because..." or "_____ would win because...". These fights have no research involved, so do not go posting these comments. # If someone has already made a fight you may not make that same fight unless the writer says you can. # No bullying or disrespecting other users. # Do not get salty if your favorite character loses a fight - they are only fiction after all. # No spite fights. # Swearing is permitted, but don't go overboard. # You may make rematches from other previous battles, but only if it was yours. # You edit someone's page without permission, you're banned! # Enjoy your time on Build Your Battles! Get To Know Your Admins! * PillsburyZomboi: Hi, I'm PillsburyZomboi and I am the founder of this wiki. I made this wiki during a crisis on a wiki I used to contribute to everyday, One Minute Melee Fanon. But then I grew past the drama and continued to contribute... Until I left. I just got tired of that wiki, and left this one behind as well. Now I am active on the DBX Fanon Wiki. On the wiki, I enjoy writing battles from my favorite characters, and making collaborations with ZackAttackX and Peep4Life. At home, I enjoy spending time with my Labradoodle, Penny, and collecting Funko Pops. Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I don't know how to control a wiki. Enjoy your stay, and write those battles! * Peep4Life: I'm Peep4Life! I'm the guy who wrote all those DBXs and OMMs! What do you mean "You suck"? Any way, I'm from England and I write loads of battles between fictional characters- for Queen and Country. I like rock music (Three Days Grace, bitches!) And I am a massive fan of series like RWBY, Pokemon, Sonic, Kid Icarus, Left 4 Dead and Star Wars. At home, I eat. A lot. And I apparently have no social life either. Thanks for reading and enjoy your stay on this site. * ZackAttackX: Yo, I'm ZackAttackX! I've been writing fights since, like, 2015, but you'd think with how long I've been writing, my skills would've improved. Nah, apparently not! My collection of video games, anime, manga, comic books, and the like is relatively small, but some highlights are Pokemon, Sonic, Akame ga Kill!, Super Mario, Star Wars and Angel Beats!. So while my battles may not be brilliant, I'll still be giving my all when I write them. As an admin, you may message me if you have any questions regarding this wiki. ^_^ Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Thumbnails Lightning_electricity_category_elements_danger_night_lines_patterns_48451_3840x2400.jpg|Template Background Render.png|Thumbnail! Polls Marvel or DC? Marvel DC Favorite Marvel Character? Iron Man Thor Captain America Hulk Hawkeye Black Widow Spider-Man Thanos Black Panther Doctor Strange Star-Lord Mantis Gamora Drax Groot Rocket Vision Scarlet Witch Ebony Maw Wolverine Corvus Glaive Proxima Midnight Other Favorite DC Character? Superman Batman Wonder Woman Joker Deathstroke The Flash Aquaman Black Manta Green Lantern Cyborg Doomsday Ares Killer Frost Vibe Reverse Flash Zoom Cheetah Mera Sinestro Lobo Hawkgirl Hawkman General Zod Other